The present invention relates to a mortising machine.
More particularly, it relates to a mortising machine which is formed as a hand-held machine and has a base plate to be arranged on a surface of a workpiece to be machined, a mortising tool arranged to penetrate into the workpiece to remove chips and extending through an opening in the base plate so as to produce a groove-like recess in the workpiece during displacement of the mortising machine, and a chip removing device provided with a suction opening in the area of the opening of the base plate. In such mortising machines, the dust removing device sucks out the milled chips directly around the mortising cutter. But it is not possible also to completely remove the chips deposited in the mortise groove--at any event, with the conventional suction line.